


And that's enough for them

by 8oni



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6496156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8oni/pseuds/8oni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Sans? Can I come in?’</p><p>Sans didn’t bother to reply, he just open the door with his magic. Frisk didn’t even care anymore to say how lazy Sans is. They just walk in and then hug Sans –who is sitting on his bed now- from behind.</p><p>‘rough day kid?’</p>
            </blockquote>





	And that's enough for them

‘Sans? Can I come in?’

Sans didn’t bother to reply, he just open the door with his magic. Frisk didn’t even care anymore to say how lazy Sans is. They just walk in and then hug Sans –who is sitting on his bed now- from behind.

‘rough day kid?’

Frisk didn’t answer, they just tighten their grip. If Sans have flesh he probably will feels pain already but he doesn’t so he just sit there and let Frisk silently hug him.

They didn’t talk.

Sometimes Frisk will come and then they will eat spaghetti together with Papyrus. Or they will just watch tv together on couch, Sans usually just sleeping and Papyrus makes an excited sound every time Mettaton show up, with Frisk in the middle.

Sometimes they will just go straight to Sans to hug Sans like this and Sans let them be.

The world where they live is no longer the same world they know.

One of them have a power to play God and get a perfect life they want in Surface.

But if they do that they will lose the most important person in the world for them.

So they make a mistake and learn from it.

But sometimes when the burden is too much to bear, just have someone at your side who will be there for you without a word is what they need.

And for Frisk, that someone is a particular skeleton who is now patting their head like they are still a little kid when they first meet.

Frisk knows even if they become old and gray Sans will still and always treat them like this but if it’s all they can get from Sans then they will be happy with that.

Because they know they don’t deserve someone like Sans in their life, not after everything that have happen.

Sans know soon or later there will never be a moment like this anymore. Frisk will never come again to his room like this when they finally falls in love with someone for real -because he will never count the date with his brother as real date- but even if he wants to do more than touching their hair like this he will never do that.

Because Sans know everything will just ended up again anyway, so for now he is happy that Frisk choose to be with him like this.

And that’s enough for him.

And that’s enough for them.

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at fluffy stuff, turn out to be not fluffy.  
> Yeah, Frisk on this story probably will go old without ever say those 3 word to Sans and vice versa.  
> They are just too much alike I guess, seeing they share a same experience.
> 
> I really need to learn to make a happy ending story ._.


End file.
